Men are Wrong
by korraisGREAT
Summary: Korra has, to save; the day without men.
1. Capture

MARK IS A JERK. I CANNOT, BE WITH HIM; AGAIN!

I am sorry, for taking so long to; make a shory of my own. I was; trying to figure out my, life with out the JERK MARK. Now, I am okay; here is my story.

Like In: Avatar, New Destiny 2. They go to Amon's secret evil conservative; layer.

Men are Wrong

Korra Allbender had been helped; by a man for, the last time. She was going to be: a strong independent female now. Mako Jobb had been, rude and mean and inconsiderate. She was going to, get Amon herself.

Korra used flying powers to go; to Aman's headquarters. With Asami. She also had Lin with her. The three girls held, hands; and broke into his NON-CONSERVATIVE headquarters. The way they broke in, was y; going thru the front of the door. At the same time they, had Zuko create a distraction with his brother Iroh.

"Do you think we can do it?" Asami asked Korra while looking, at the way, Korra's cheeks glowed with excitement. Korra's arms, shone as the sun glinted off of them; she had moving muscles, which made Asmami tremble.

"We can beat Amon today together, right now! We just have to believe and work as a team with Lin", she noticed Asami's subtle lips and how: her long, streaming, black hair was floating away in the wind. Asmai's curves were in all; the right ways. The three of them went on without the boys.

"Let's beat Amon!" Lin sais.

They got in to the building. But then, they saw, at least, all of, their friends tied up and they; had to save them from Amon, but the world: was all twisted now. The girls had to win.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW! FIND OUT NEXT! ON THEIR ADVENTURES!


	2. At What Cost

A/N: MARK IS MY STUPID DUMB; EX-BYFRIEND: WHO I AM, OVER! I am trying, to do my, best story but; it can be hard. Sorry, I willtry harder.

Chapter 2

With, Zuko being a distraction; he was killed by Amon's lover, the luteniant. After that, Korra and Lin and Asami, were saving their friends.

"Oh no, they're tied up! How will we help them?" Asami asked looking, deep, into, Korra's hypnotic; blue eyes. She wanted to feel: up her friend, but held back, as they had to save people.

"I think you should untie us," Mako said, but he was being mean so they; left him alone for now.

"Geez! Way to interrupt, our moment," Korra said!

"But Amon, is plaining on killing, us," Korra's sexy fine ex-boyfriend says. "You need to save us, by untiying us!"

Korra, thought, about it; but he was being rude, "Say you're sorry," she said.

"We could die!" Bolin added.

"Bolin, don't go interrupting, fo'," Lin said to him, because they were having a moment.

Korra liked the fact, that her; and Lin were best friends and: that Lin stood up for her as a girl, to a girl. Her ex-boyfriend's massive hips and rock hard, earthbending, muscles, ment nothing to Korra. Not, when; she could pet Amasi's smoth hair. She loved the; way asami's hips swayed in the slight bleeze: how her cheeks were, red with worry.

But, Korra wanted to save the day. So she untied them and they ran back, the Sato-car, and got; in, but then Amon tore it. Apart; with his super strength and it was done.

Just then Zuko was back and, he punch Amon, so they could drive away. Zuko was left, behind; but it was for the great good. "I will miss my brother." Iroh said (yes, they were, like dad-son, in the real show; but they are close in age, so that doesn't make sense).

"I know," Korrea, says, "But sacrafices, are a part of real life, we will have to move on".

Everyone, was sad and left, they drove all the way, back to air-bending island. And met up with Tenzin. He was okay, but then Korra went to hang out with Pemela, his; wife since she is cooler.

"What is our next move against the bending oppressors?" Asami asked Korra.

"I'm not sure, yet; but we will get: revenge for our friend. With our bending powers, combinded. No one can make us lose."

The end.

FIND OUT WHEN THEY TALK TO AMON NEXT TIME! IT WILL BE GOOD.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So Mark; and I are: together again and, it is really good. I think; he understands… women now. With Jesus. Sorry for taking; so long, my computer had… to be repaired so: Mark and I couldn't type. Also, my bible friends: didn't think this was a Christ story.

Chapter 3: BETTER CHAPTER; THAN EVER!

So Korra and Asamai sat down; in the dinner. Korra appreciated Asami's sexy body, with her round hips; slow moving lips, soft hands (that; had to be mousterized), they way her silky black hair: hung in her face, all in a straight way because she dates Mako, but girls are good too.

"I miss Zuko," Asami, said.

"Well, I still have Mako; and every man is, the same so it doesn't matter," Korra replied.

"I guess you're right: I can date Iron instead," Asami said with her pretty lips.

Just then, the server came over and; gamve them tea, he said they were: at the Jaded Dragon or something. It was a tea place not a dinner. That, made Korra mad, 'cause she wanted; food, but Asmai was happy: so Korra was okay.

Aman (Because that's all he is), came in and; sat with them. "Let's talk about the bending, oppressors," Aman said. His cheeks were red with angry.

Korra was thinking, about bending him to the ground; but didn't because her girlfriend was there. So she didn't bend him to the ground.

"The bending oppressors are going to be the end of us," Korra says. While Asami leaned into; her, the soft presence reassuring her. "Yes, they need to be stopped," Asami said.

"Yeha, those who try to stop the benders need to stop doing that because it is not right and it makes being a bender hard and the benders are good at bending and need to keep bending and shuldn't stop just because some stupid people want them to stop." Korra explained.

"So over tea we can talk about that," Asima said;

Then the server with the; scar over his: eye gave them tea and left again.

"I CAN NOT STAND FOR BENDERS TO DEFETE THE LOWER CLASS SO IT HAS TO STOP," Amon said angrily.

Korra was going to punch him, but then the; server brought bread.

"Well, benders need to bend so there" Korra says to Amon.

Amon was going to brainwash her, but then; the server brought: more bread.

"BENDING GOT YOUR FRIEND ZUKO KILLED" Amon says.

"It's NOT my fault; I couldn't: save him, you were too; strong a man. EVen if Mako thought we could wait for him to get is the Avatarmobile" KORRA YELLED!

"Yeah, we had to leave. Right. Then." Asamai said.

"I THINK THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER I AM DONE WITH GIRLS AND GOING BACK TO MY LUTENIANT WHO ACTUALLY LISTENS TO ME." Then he left.

Tea could have gone better Asami thought. "WELL FINE!" Korra, shouted; at him.

"More bread?" The server asked.

"Always more bread" Korra: said and was all better.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL AMON STRIKE BACK? WILL THE GIRLS SAVE THE DAY? CAN THEY STOP THE BENDING OPPRESSORS?


End file.
